1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern formation apparatus, a pattern formation method, and a device manufacturing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pattern formation apparatus and a pattern formation method that form a pattern on a plurality of regions on the surface of a long sheet material by means of scanning exposure, and to a device manufacturing method that uses the pattern formation method to manufacture electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat display panels such as liquid display panels and plasma display panels are increasingly growing in size. For example, in the case of liquid display panels, glass substrates (large substrates) with edges more than 3 m long have come to be used for their manufacture in order to efficiently produce a plurality of screen segments in a batch. As a result, in stage apparatuses that hold a substrate, the larger the substrate is, the larger the stage apparatus becomes. In stage apparatuses that process substrates that weigh tens of kilograms, the weight of the movable portions has come to be nearly 10 tons, and the weight of the entire apparatus has come to be over 100 tons. Therefore, in the near future, the substrates are expected to be further larger, resulting in difficulty in their manufacture and transfer. In addition, it is certain that the stage apparatuses will become further larger, requiring heavy investment in building an infrastructure.
On the other hand, there is known an exposure apparatus that uses a rolled-sheet-like recording medium as a substance to be exposed. The exposure apparatus is adopted mainly in the manufacturing field of printed wiring boards. If such an exposure apparatus is used in the manufacture of, for example, liquid display elements, a variety of problems involved in the aforementioned enlarging of the glass substrates are eliminated. Therefore, the exposure apparatus is expected to be one of the options for the future exposure apparatuses for manufacturing liquid crystal elements.
Exposure apparatuses for a conventional sheet-like recording medium include those disclosed Patent Documents (U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,645, U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0066715, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,160). However, if any of the exposure apparatuses is used as it is for manufacturing liquid display elements, it is difficult to achieve desired accuracy and throughput.